A bright star
by RoosRosa
Summary: This is a story based on the books of Twilight. It's about Renesmee and Jacob 6,5 years after "After breaking dawn". Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters and thanks to jaenivertopleaf and Lucienne for being my beta.
1. A weird day

1. A weird day

I woke up from a bad dream. This was the third time I had this dream. In this dream there were three man, vampires to be exact. I knew they were from the Volturi and I knew I had seen them before when I was little. But the image I had from them was faint and not bright. Only in my dreams they became clear. It was the same dream every time. I was with Jacob, but then the Volturi came saying it was forbidden to be friends with a werewolf. After these words they ran over to Jacob and bent over him. They bit him over and over again blood dripping from their mouths. And I just stood there frozen, speechless and in horror till it became clear what was happening. At that point I started to scream and I woke up still screaming.

My heart pounded hard. I looked around and it calmed me to see that I was in my warm and safe room. My heart slowed down. I stood up, put on some cloths and brushed my hair. Downstairs, Jacob sat already in the living room. I smiled when I saw my best friend sitting there. I was always smiling when I saw him, but I didn't understand why. I knew him my whole life and with that I mean seven years. The weird thing is that I'm seven years old, but I look like I'm seventeen and my mind was also like a seventeen year old teenager. I had grown so fast that it made me a little confused and I felt weird about it. The children I knew didn't grow as fast as I did. I felt like an outsider. My parents always said to me I was special, but I didn't believe them. Everywhere I came people stared at me and it made me uncomfortable. But when Jacob was there I felt safe and calm. He was a friend of the family and lived with us. It was a riddle for me why he did though. I don't know anyone who has a friend living with them.

I walked towards him smiling. "Hi Jake are you stalking me again?" I joked. He looked at me and laughed.

"Well you know me! Stalking is my hobby, especially when it comes to beautiful women." He joked back. I felt my cheeks turning red. He had never called me beautiful before.

"I...very funny Jake." I stumbled. His face looked serious now.

"I'm honest when I say you're beautiful Ness." I didn't know what to say, so I sat down next to him with my face red.

"Where is everybody?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

"They are packing their last things before we go," he said and yawned. We were going back to Forks after we had lived in Alaska for six and a half years. Nobody knew that my parents had a baby…me and because I was different they moved to Alaska. It was their plan to live there till I had grown fully. And then we would go back to Forks telling everyone that Carlisle had adopted another child. My parents would go to school, but not in Forks. They would go to a school were people didn't know them and they would tell the people in Forks that they worked somewhere after they graduated. So the people in Forks wouldn't get suspicious, because my parents looked very young just like me. They didn't come into town, instead they would say they were busy with work.

I sighed. Why was everything so difficult? Sometimes I wished I was human so we could have a normal life. I felt Jacob looking at me so I looked back at him. "What are you looking at me like that for?" I punched him on his shoulder and I smiled. Jake was like a brother for me. We were always joking around.

"Your face looks like an angel when you're looking like that," he said softly. I didn't understand why he was saying that sort of things. He never said that before. It made me a little nervous. I didn't know where to look, so I turned my face away from him and looked out of the window. "I really mean it." He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you." I mumbled, because I didn't know what else to say. Luckily my parents came into the room. Jacob let go of my hand quickly and I could see on my father's face that he heard every word of what we were saying just now. My dad didn't look happy.

"We're going," he said curtly. I stood up briskly and followed my parents outside to the car. Jacob walked over to his own car.

"Ness are you riding with me?" he shouted. I looked at my dad, but he shook his head.

"Today she will ride with us," my father shouted back. I thought I even heard a little growl from my father. I was puzzled by his reaction. I turned to Jake, raised my shoulders and rolled my eyes. He started to laugh and stepped into his car before my dad could see his reaction. I stepped into the car too and shut the door. Today was a weird day. First that dream again, and then Jake saying that I'm beautiful and then the strange reaction of my dad. We drove away from the house. I would miss is it, but I was looking forward to seeing my grandfather again. I rested my head against the window and I watched the trees pass by. I closed my eyes and slowly I drifted to sleep.


	2. Home

I was running through the forest. I had seen this forest before, but I didn't know from where. I ran further and further till I finally saw Jacob.

"There you are!" I said relieved. "I couldn't…" Before I could finish my sentence, I saw three vampires coming behind Jacob.

"What…what are you doing here? We…we didn't do anything wrong." I stuttered.

"Well hello to you too Renesmee" said the man in the middle of the three. He had long black hair. His skin was pale and it looked transparent. It reminded me of onionskin. The man on his right looked like him, only the long hair of this man was white like his skin. The man on the left was similar to the others with long black hair. Their eyes were red and not gold as in my family.

"What do you want?" I said scared.

"You have been a very bad girl do you know that?"said the man in the middle to me with a straight face without any emotion.

"I have done nothing wrong!" I was stunned and really didn't know what I had done wrong. Why were they here?

"I know about your friendship with this werewolf" he looked filthily at Jacob. "You know it's forbidden to be friends with him," he said firm and I could hear a snigger from the man on the right.

"I…I swear I didn't know! Don't hurt him! He is really a good guy," I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Jacob began to growl and shifted into a werewolf.

"No Jake! Don't!" before I knew it the three vampires ran to Jake and started to bite him again and again. "Stop!" I screamed. I felt like someone was poking me, but I didn't know where it came from. I looked around. Then it hit me that I was dreaming and I opened my eyes. I saw my father bending over me.

"Ness sweetie, are you alright? It was just a dream honey," my dad said concerned. Tears were falling from my eyes.

"Oh dad! I had a horrible dream. There were three vampires who killed Jacob and this is the fourth time I dreamed about it," my father took me into his arms.

"It's alright it was just a dream," he soothed. I looked over his shoulder and saw my mother. Jake's car was coming from the highway and stopped behind ours. Jacob stepped out and walked over to us.

"What's going on? Are you alright Ness?" Jacob looked worriedly into my eyes and it calmed me to see him standing there alive. I pulled away from my father.

"Yes I'm alright. I just had a bad dream," I wiped away my tears and smiled. We had stopped on the side of the road near the highway. "I'm so sorry we had to stop here!" I looked at my father again.

"It's okay Ness. It's more important that you're alright," my mother smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "I think she is fine Edward, so let's go. I'll stay with her."

"Are you really okay Nessie?" Jacob asked seriously.

"Yes I'm good Jake," I laughed. His face cleared up and he dipped his head down into an over exaggerated bow. I giggled and he winked at me. He turned quickly to his own car before my dad could say anything. Still he turned to Jake and gave him a threatening look. After that my dad stepped into the car, turned on the highway and we drove on to Forks.

A few hours later, we drove onto a long driveway. We arrived at a big white house with a lot of windows. The house looked old fashioned, but it had also something modern. I stepped out of the car and walked towards the door that lead to the kitchen. It was big and open like the rest of the house. The house was so beautiful and I felt at home immediately; it was in some way familiar to me. Everything was covered with white sheets. The whole family stood in the living room and removed the sheets from the furniture. Vaguely I recognized some things like the piano. I moved towards it and sat down on the stool. Touching the keys I found the sound was still pure and flawless. My father sat down next to me and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you glad to be back?" he asked, still a little worried about my dream and that I wouldn't like the house.

"Yes dad, it's really beautiful here! I love it and I recognize some stuff, especially the piano" I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and moved his arm to the piano. He started to play and the song he played was familiar. It was a lovely and pretty song. My mother stood behind me now and she rested her hands on my shoulders. I didn't even notice that the rest of the family had left the room.

"That was wonderful!" I sighed and smiled. "But I know that song. Only I don't know from where…" I said thoughtfully.

"This is your mother's lullaby; I made this for her when I just met her" he looked at my mother and winked. "I used to play this for you and your mother a lot while we lived here," I heard some noise behind me. We all turned around. Jake stood there in the doorway looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you," he stumbled and he turned around to leave again.

"Wait Jake! It's ok. Please come back. You're a part of the family too silly." I laughed. I felt my father stiffen a little. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. Jake came into the room again and sat quickly on the couch. I stood up and sat next to him turning on the television.

"Don't you have to go see Billy?" I asked curious.

"I called him just now, but he isn't answering the phone. So I don't think he is at home. I will go after the football game," he grinned. He leaned towards me and tried to steal the remote from me, but I was holding it tightly.

"Well I don't like the game Jacob Black and you don't get the remote," I replied teasingly. He laughed and started to tickle me.

"That's not fair!" I giggled. "Alright stop! Stop! You can have the remote!" I was still laughing. He stopped tickling me and grabbed the remote. We watched the game and Emmett, my big muscular uncle and big fan of the game, joined us.

"Bella?! Want to bet on who is going to win the game?" Emmett chuckled.

"No thank you! I'm always winning so it's getting boring to bet with you!" she shouted back from the kitchen, jokingly. I rested my head against Jake's shoulder and yawned. I didn't like watching the game, but it was cozy to sit here, so I stayed. I was almost falling asleep when the game was finally over.

"I'm gonna pay a little visit to my old man. Or better say a big visit, because I'm going to live with him again," he chuckled and got up. I walked with him to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow or I'll call you," he turned around and looked at me.

"You better!" I smiled and his eyes trailed down to my lips. Suddenly he leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss. After that he walked towards his car and yelled, "see you tomorrow!" I just stood there stunned touching my lips as he drove away.


	3. Panic

3. Panic

I lay on my bed in my new room after Jacob left for an hour now. I thought back about that kiss over and over again. Jacob is my best friend. Did I feel more for him? I had never thought about him and me together. However, it felt nice when he gave me that kiss. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I looked at the little screen and I saw it was Jake. I stared a few seconds at his name and picked up.

"Ness?" he said panicked.

"Yes Jake? What is going on?" I said a little scared. I thought he reacted like that, because of that kiss and that he would say it was all a mistake.

"Ness I can't find my dad! I have already called his friends, Sue and my own friends. They all haven't seen him!" he replied anxious.

"Calm down Jake! I will come right now! Don't move!" I hung up the phone and walked to the hallway.

"Dad! Mom!" I screamed. My parents ran towards me.

"What's the matter?" my dad asked concerned.

"There is something with Billy…Jake can't find him. He has called everyone already" I looked at my parents. There was doubt on their faces. I knew Billy didn't like my family, but the other werewolves helped us when we needed them especially Jake. I think they thought about that too, because my father said after a few seconds:

"Come let's go! Bella call your father. We need him. I will go to Jacob with Nessie". My father ran away and I followed him to the garage. We jumped into his silver Volvo and he drove as fast as he could to La Push. We arrived after a few minutes at the house of Billy. I stepped out of the car and walked quickly to the door. Before I could knock on the door, Jake opened it. He let me in with panic on his face and his shoulders down. He sat down on a chair in the kitchen, his head in his hands, not knowing what to do. I sat next to him and removed his hand, so he had to look at me.

"It's going to be okay Jake. We will find him. My mother is going to call Charlie and my father is here to help too" he stared at me for a moment.

"What if we don't find him", he whispered.

"Oh Jake! Don't say that! We will!" I placed my arms around him trying to calm him. My dad came in and I let go of Jake immediately.

"I have called the rest of the family too and they will help us to look for your dad", he said ignoring what he just saw. We waited until the rest of the family arrived. The Clearwaters arrived also after Charlie called them.

"Charlie is going to look into town for Billy" Bella said when she entered the room.

"Alright, I think that's a great idea. Bella and Ness you stay here. The rest of us will separate" my dad said firm.

"No I'm going to look too. I want to do something. I can't sit still here doing nothing" I stood up. My dad looked at me, but he didn't discuss it with me.

"But you're not going alone. Alice you will stay here with Bella", he said stern.

"I'm going with Jacob. I don't leave him alone in this situation" I could see my father wasn't happy about it, but this wasn't the time to say anything.

"Let's go then" he headed to the door and the others followed except for Bella and Alice. When we got outside, we separated. Jake and I were walking to the North into the forest. I heard everybody calling Billy's name.

"BILLY!" I shouted too. While we were shouting, Jacob grabbed my hand. I hold his hand tight and squeezed softly, letting him know I was there for him.

"It's going to be fine Jake. He can't go far with his wheel chair", Jacob looked at me concerned and sad.

"I don't understand. He cannot go into the forest alone with that wheel chair. He always needs somebody", he stopped and looked around which way we should go. We moved more to the west now.

"Wait!" I said suddenly. We stopped again and I let go of his hand. I thought I heard some noise. I heard it again and I turned to a tree where the noise came from.

"What is it?" Jacob whispered.

"I hear something", I mumbled. I walked towards the tree. Before I reached it there was something almost hitting my head. I screamed.

"Nessie it's ok! It's just a bird!" Jacob rested his arm around my shoulder. My heart was pounding hart and I looked into the eyes of Jake. I calmed down.

"I'm sorry Jake! I shouldn't have come with you. I'm just bothering you", I looked down to the ground. Jacob took my chin softly with his hand and lifted it up.

"You're not bothering me. I'm glad you're with me", he said softly. I smiled, "well let's go then. We're going to find your father". I took his hand again and we walked further into the forest.

I had the feeling we were walking in circles for a few hours, but finally I could see from a distance an open space, but there was something standing in the middle. I stared at it. We came closer and I widened my eyes.

"Jacob…it's your dad!" I ran forwards to Billy with Jake behind me. The head of Billy was hanging down and his eyes were closed. Jacob fell down on his knees next to Billy's wheel chair.

"Dad, are you okay? Can you hear me?" he asked worried. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and I dialed the number of my father.

"We found him, but he doesn't respond!" I said immediately and nervous. My dad told me to calm down and asked me where we were and what I saw. I told him about the open space after we walked first North and then West.

"I think I know where you are. Stay there", and he hung up. I sat down next to Jake and I took Billy's arm to check his pulse. I could feel some pulse, but it was slow. "Please hurry up dad", I thought by myself. I looked at Jacob. He was talking to his dad, trying to wake him up. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet next to him, hoping my father would find us. After a few minutes, what felt like hours, I saw my father with Emmett and Carlisle. They were running through the trees, approaching us. I stood up. "You found us!" I said relieved.

"Are you two ok?" my dad asked us, worried about me that I would be hurt or something. Carlisle moved quickly to Billy.

"Yes we're fine, but Billy is still not answering and his pulse is weak", I looked at Billy, frightened to see him like that.

"We need to take him to the hospital now", Carlisle said concerned. He picked Billy up and ran away. We came along with him. We arrived at the house of Billy. We all stepped into our cars and drove fast to the hospital. In the mean time, my mother had called the hospital that we would be coming. We reached it soon and there were attendants with a stretcher waiting for us outside. They took Billy carefully out of the car and on the stretcher. After that, they ran with him inside. Jacob and Carlisle followed them, but the others walked slowly inside. I stood there, not knowing what to do. Should I follow Jacob? My father looked at me.

"We have to wait now, sweetie. We cannot do anything for Jake at this moment", he placed his arm around me and took me to the waiting room. We sat down and I rested my head against his shoulder, tired of everything about what happened today. Someone had called Charlie too, because he came running into the hospital looking around.

"Grandpa!" he turned to me and I ran into his arms. He kissed the top of my head.

"Hi sweetheart, everything okay?" he asked me, worried about Billy.

"Yes I'm only startled. I hope Billy is going to be ok…" I answered.

"Yes me too" he sighed and we sat down on the chairs. I was glad to see my

grandfather again after a long time, but in the same time I was scared. I wished I could do something for Jake. After a while, Carlisle came walking down the hallway. Charlie and I stood up.

"He got a stroke, but he is stable now. We have to check on him often, because things can change. He is very weak", Carlisle informed us.

"But he is going to be fine?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I cannot say that right now. We have to wait honey. I have to go back. I will come back later again." he kissed my forehead and walked away. I looked at Charlie and he smiled weakly. Billy was his best friend and he knew him for a long time. I hugged my granddad trying to comfort him. We sat down again. We sat there what felt like hours and hours. All of a sudden, I saw Jacob approaching us, his face lifeless. I stood up and was standing in front of him. I looked at his face.

"Jake?" I said scared, waiting for what he was going to say. He looked into my eyes.

"He...He is…dead" he said stunned. My head was spinning when I heard his words. Dead? How could he be dead?

"Oh Jake! I'm so sorry!" I took him into my arms, my cheek against his cheek. I felt warm tears of Jake on my face and his body shaking. It made me cry too. I could feel his pain deep inside me and it hurt me to see him in pain like that. What was happening here? Moreover, how could Billy end up in that forest far away from his home in that wheel chair? We just stood there holding each other tight. He pulled back his head until it was in front of me and he kissed my lips. I forgot all the people in the room and I kissed back. But then I pulled my face away.

"No not now Jake, not here and not this moment. Let us wait. You're only doing this, because you're hurt." I whispered with tears in my eyes. He stared at me painful and he pulled away from me. He turned around and ran to the door.

"Jake! Stop!" I wanted to go after him, but someone was grabbing my waist.

"Let him go. He needs some time. He will come back" I heard my father's voice in my ear.


End file.
